The Spirit's Gift
by t3rrorkn1ght
Summary: Miku x Luka Sorry can't think of a summary.


Years ago, there was a girl born frail much like a flower. She cried in pain. She was never healthy. The doctors feared the worst.

After her mother had past while giving birth to her, her father stricken with grief could not bare for her to die either. So he prayed to the spirits of the Earth to save her. It took what to him felt like forever but finally his prayer was finally heard.

"Please I can't face her death. She is the only thing I have left."

All at once the wind began to stir and in front of him stood a man or a boy he couldn't tell.

The boy's eyes were as blue as the ocean. His hair as black as a moonless night. His skin as pale as the snow. His expression was one of no emotion.

"Who are you?"

He didn't answer but instead he looked at the little girl and placed his hand on her and with this jester handed her part of the Earth's life. This caused her hair to turned teal and she began to cry. It didn't sound like her usual cry but an actual cry of birth. Her father, overjoyed, hugged her as tightly as could.

"Your pleas were heard by us and you shall repay us."

The spirit turned walking away from the man.

"Anything for you...you saved my daughter after all."

The spirit disappeared but not without leaving something for her. A charm, one that marked her with all the spirits' protection.

Years passed...she learned many morals from her father.

She was never to value money more than a person. She was to be a princess of the people. Her father was never to question her choices because he knew she was protected.

It was then when she learned of war heading towards her kingdom.

Her father ordered her to stay in the spirits' forest.

"But father you said I was to put people before me...not-"

"I know what I said but you have to stay hidden. I won't let them hurt you... So before they land I want you to hide in the spirits' forest. They will protect you."

She looked down sadden that she had to be protected instead of fighting with her people.

"Yes...father..."

"Thank you for understanding...my little girl."

She smiled it was hard not to...her father was always kind never spiteful to her... Even when she did something bad.

She walked through the little village...though it wasn't as little as she liked to think.

She then spotted a girl with hair as pink as salmon. The girl tried to talk to her, which made her quite timid for some reason.

"Hey...what's your name?"

"Oh...um...Miku...my name is Miku."

She walked faster trying to get away from the girl.

"My name is Luka. I...saw you yesterday...while you walked with...those other women."

Luka walked as fast as she could, making sure to keep up. She had seen this girl yesterday while her and Gakupo toured the village and wanted to talk to her then but now seemed to be the best moment. Since it seemed she was indeed the princess.

"Yes...I was taking my time to admire the beauty of nature."

Miku stopped in front of a store.

"Yeah, l-"

"Luka, come on, we have to get going!"

An annoying voice, which Luka knew all too well, said.

Damn...why now of all times?

"Eh... Yeah, yeah, Gakupo, be right there..."

She lowered her head but then got an idea.

"Hey, can we meet again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that..."

Miku blushed embarrassed she had even answered but happy for some reason.

"Great, let's meet there, tonight."

Luka pointed to the edge of the spirits' forest.

Miku nodded and walked away. Luka smiled in a cocky way.

Miku walked into the forest happy.

"Cecil! Cecil! Where are you?"

A mist appeared, like always, and the boy, she talked to since she was a little girl, appeared soon after.

"Miku...why have you called us?"

"Cecil...I only called you."

She crossed her arms annoyed that all the spirits came when she only called Cecil.

"Miku...we are always watching the forest. We have told you many times."

"Then why are you the only one I can see and hear."

Cecil turned away from her.

"You will see them soon."

"...fine...but...I...I met a nice girl today."

He turned quickly to her but his expression was still the same.

"Was her name Reimu?"

Miku looked surprised.

"Who's Reimu?"

"No...one...forgive us. We wish to continue listening."

Miku was now curious.

Cecil knew questions would now insue.

"Hey Cecil...we're all you spirits human before?"

"...many of us..."

"Were you?"

Cecil looked at her for once with emotion, which sort of shocked her.

"Yes...I use to be human, but I love watching over Earth's children...that includes you...Miku."

Miku smiled.

The spirits were guardians to both the Earth and it's children.

"Cecil...will you protect my people?"

"We protect those who protect Earth."

 _Always the same answer..._

"Thank you... I have to go now."

"Miku...I wish you luck with your new friend."

Miku turned to him and smiled.

When she got home, her father was talking to a young man. She remembered from the army.

"Father...?"

"Miku...welcome back..."

Her father walked to her and hugged her. Miku hugged back but was still concerned over the man she stared at. She had a nervous sensation that coursed through her veins.

"Hello...princess."

The man stood up. He had bowed the moment she came in.

"H-hello...father...who is he?"

She hid enough so the man had no view of her.

"Um...this is Len. He is one of four generals-"

"I know but...is something wrong...is that why he's here?"

Len chuckled at the princess but Miku was serious.

"No... Miku, I-"

"My Lord, I'm going now...it's better for you two to talk alone."

"Yes, goodbye, General."

Miku stared until he finally left. Then looked back at her father who was now worried.

"Father...what's wrong?"

He was silent. What was he hiding?

"He is your betrothed."

"My what?! ...but father, I-"

Her father placed a hand on her cheek. He didn't look happy about it either.

"Please Miku it's just one of your duties to your people."

Miku wanted to cry...how could her father decide this? Wasn't it her choice who she married?

"I have to get some air, father."

"Miku... Wait!"

She ran past all the guards some tried to stop her but she was to quick for them.

The next thing she knew was she was in front of the spirits' forest.

Her emotions were mixed. On one hand, it was for her people but on the other, she didn't love him. Why couldn't she get time to see if she would be happy to marry him?

"Miku...are you all right?"

"Cecil."

She turned to him.

"Did something happen? We want to know why you're sad."

"Well...father has arranged a marriage for me. But I don't know what to do."

She held her face on the verge of tears.

"We wish we could give you a hug."

"Hehe...there's no reason I would need a hug in the first place."

Miku tried to brighten up but he could see right through this facade.

"Miku...sometimes it's all right to be selfish. We don't want you to do something you don't want to."

"Who said I didn't want to... Besides I'm just confused is all."

She tried again.

Cecil sighed, he knew Miku very well by now.

"Fine, we shall see you after you talk to your friend."

"Friend?"

Miku was confused as she watched him leave.

"Hey princess... It's nice to see you again."

"Ahh... Lu-Luka...i-it's a pleasure you see me... I-I mean it's a pleasure to see you."

Luka chuckled and Miku felt her heart skip a beat.

 _What was that..._

"You okay...princess?"

"Yeah...and please just call me Miku."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Luka smiled with glee.

"Ah...so, was that guy your husband?"

"What?! Gakupo... HELL! NO!"

Miku was a bit scared now.

"Really..."

"Yeah, we just travel together. Besides he's looking for someone. That's why we came here in the first place."

Miku for some reason felt relived.

 _I wander why I feel good hearing that_.

Sudden an image ruined her train of thought.

 _'He is your betrothed.'_

She lowered her head as if she was in despair.

"Hey, Miku, you okay? Do you need something?"

Luka was more than happy to place her hand on her shoulder but Miku slapped it away.

"No...um... I have to leave."

Miku backed away.

"What...why?"

"Please, don't ask me... I have to go."

"Miku!"

Miku ran away. Luka stared astonished. Had she done something wrong?

Miku stared at the ceiling, contemplating why she ran away from Luka.

 _It doesn't make any sense..._

"Miku..."

She quickly got up.

"Cecil...why are you here? Did something happen?"

He nodded his head back and forth.

"Then why are you here?"

"You ran from your new friend... I wanted to know why."

"You saw that, huh?"

"Yes... I saw that."

"Oh, now, I'm only talking to you."

" Miku...you know I am free to roam alone after a while."

"But never when I want you to."

She looked away and crossed her arms pouting like a child.

Cecil wasn't fazed.

"Miku...stop being a child. You're a princess."

Miku sighed. Cecil had a point but that didn't mean she wasn't upset.

"Sorry...I'm just frustrated."

She layed down on her bed looking up at the ceiling again.

"Does it have to do with your new friend?"

"How di-woaaaah!"

Miku jumped up quickly however the action caused her to fall out of her bed.

"I didn't know...need a hand."

Cecil didn't move from where he was however Miku was floating in the air. He proceeded to slowly place her on the bed.

"Thanks..."

Nodding his head, he continued.

"Miku, do you wish she could be your betrothed?"

"What!?"

Miku repeated the same action and fell off the bed again. Cecil just stared this time not sure if he should waste anymore energy. He was already starting to faze away.

Miku, rubbing her head, lifted herself to the bed, making sure the whole time not to turn to him.

"What-what makes you say that?"

"I don't really know but it wouldn't be so weird...if you did."

"Um...I have to rest now...so could you...um..."

He nodded.

"Good bye Miku see you in the morning...or when you visit the spirits' forest."

"Yeah..."

She was now left to her thoughts.

If her father was right, why hadn't the war arrived yet?

Why did Cecil think her new friend was a girl named Reimu?

Was Len really so dense he asked her father for her hand in marriage or was it her father's idea?

"No, he would never...right."

Did she really want Luka as her betrothed?

"Haha...of-of course not..."

She looked at her bedroom window. It was about sunrise.

How long had she been thinking over and over about the same things...all of them came back to the same question.

Luka as Miku's betrothed...strange as it sounded to her...the idea was starting to look more and more favorable.

Miku sat in front of the fountain in the middle of the village, alone. She was tired...staying up all night was the worst idea she ever had... Although...it wasn't on purpose.

"Miku..."

She heard Luka call. She got up and tried to walk away but Luka had grabbed her wrist.

"Hey...why'd you run yesterday?"

Miku was silent not looking at the pink head.

"You were about to run again, weren't you?"

"I-"

"Miku we just met but I seem to have offended you. I guess that means we can't even be friends. I'll go now."

Luka turned away letting go of the teal head's arm.

"Wait, Luka...I...you didn't do anything. I'm...um...just confused with you around."

"What-what are you confused about?"

"Well...I-"

"Miku..."

Luka and Miku both turned to Len who was walking toward them.

"Um...Len what-"

"I came to give you something."

Len walked to her and held her hand, placing a ring on her index finger. Luka was annoyed and Miku was uncomfortable.

"Who are you?"

Luka poked at his shoulder.

Len turned to her.

"Who are you?"

Miku was now in between the two. For some reason, she felt a fight about to begin.

"Um...Len...this is Luka...a new friend I made. Luka...this is Len...my betrothed."

"Your what now?"

"Her betrothed...you know...her future husband."

He grinned while intertwining her and his hands.

"I know what it means to be betrothed. I also know that usually neither or one doesn't want the marriage."

Len laughed. Miku was trying to not look as if she was right.

"Are you talking from experience?"

"N-no, I..."

Luka stared at Miku but then just shook her head.

"I have to go."

She ran off. The teal head was now worried.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'll go see...thank you for my ring... It's beautiful."

She ran to the forest. It was were most people went to when they felt bad.

"Alright..."

 _I wonder why Len was so mean to Luka?_

She looked at the sky...it slowly turn red.

 _What's going on?_

She ran into the forest but couldn't ignore the sky.

"Miku...I'm glad you're okay."

Her father said pulling into a hug. Miku was a bit speechless. She had not expected her father to be here.

"Father-"

"You kept your promise."

"What I don't-"

"Be safe things are about to get awful."

"Gaurds, I want you to protect my daughter while she stays here."

"Sir."

Luka and Gakupo both said as they walked out of the shade. Miku looked at Gakupo who looked more serious than Luka.

"Father, what's going on?"

She yelled and tried to chase after him but she crashed into Gakupo. He had gotten in front of her almost in a blink of an eye.

"Sorry princess, but I can't let you pass."

He stared down at her. This scared her because he happened to have his hand on his kantana and she had nothing to defend herself with.

"H-how are you two guards?"

"When you two first met...me and Luka were training to become guards here. Trying to hid from-"

The sound of canon fire could be heard in the distance.

"What's going on?"

Miku looked toward the forest entrance. The sky was a sign of war.

Gakupo nodded at Luka who was rather depressed when she walked into the forest. He and Miku's father had come to the forest in search for Miku.

Luka sighed Gakupo always got on her case and she really didn't feel like dealing with him now.

"Probably someone attempting to kidnap you..."

Luka walked deeper into the forest.

Miku held her chest that was now in pain.

"What are you-"

"Luka..."

"Well, it's true..."

Gakupo grabbed Miku's arm and pulled her as he followed the pinkhaired.

"H-hey..."

They got to a clearing and Cecil sat waiting.

"Miku, you are here...with guards?"

Cecil stared blankly at Luka and Gakupo.

Miku pulled away from Gakupo's grip.

"Who are you...who is he?"

Luka asked, her face showing she didn't trust him.

"Cecil..."

Miku jumped up and smiled as she got in front of the onyxhead.

"Whoa...what's wrong?"

And now she could see why.

 _Why did Miku have to like boys?_

"Hey, Miku, who is he?"

Miku turned o Luka and Gakupo.

"This is Cecil. He's one of-"

"We are the spirits of the forest. We protect Earth and it's children."

Cecil said understand what Luka thought.

"We?"

"Spirits?"

"Yeah, Cecil is the only one people can see because...um...well-"

"We have never told anyone...you do not need to know why."

Cecil turned away towards the destruction and chaos.

"This new enemy is very strong and has greater numbers. I hope we can stop them."

 **Started this story... Hope it's any good...**

 **Sorry about the misspellings...**

 **There should only be another chapter after this...**

 **I only own the plot and Cecil.**


End file.
